Perfect Fusion
Perfect Fusion is the last main quest and boss fight in Chapter VI of Shadow Fight 3. It is the third boss fight of the chapter. It takes place inside the player's mind. Story Shadow Mind reaches the end of its story: Shadow killed May with his own hands, and blamed Shadow Mind for that. It reveals that if only Shadow were to admit his fault and accept the Shadow Mind, he would become god-like and could even resurrect May. It warns the player that Shadow's selfishness would cause all their loved ones to die. The portal through May's grave can lead them to the future and where they can chase down Shadow and stop him. However, the portal would kill the player if they do not merge with Shadow Mind before going through it. Shadow Mind admits knowing a way to stop Shadow and is willing to help the player save the world, but for that they must first prove that they are worthy of Shadow Mind's assistance. Fight Info Shadow Mind is fought as the last boss of Chapter VI. The fight can last up to five rounds, out of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. Unlike other fights, there is no time limit for how long a round will last. This fight takes place inside the player's mind, depicted on a huge bridge shrouded with mist which seemingly stretches infinitely in both directions, making it the only fight to have an arena without any boundary. Being a sentient being made of pure shadow energy, Shadow Mind is invulnerable to physical attacks. In order to damage it, the player must enter shadow form. Attacks delivered while in shadow form (be it weapon attacks, unarmed hits, ranged weapons, or shadow abilities) are the only things that can damage it. Furthermore, dealing or receiving damage to/from Shadow Mind will quickly increase the player's shadow energy bar drastically. In other words, it is necessary to be a shadow in order to interact with the “shadow world”. Enemy Info *Name: Shadow Mind *Fighting Style: All *Weapon: ??? *Armor: None *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: None *Rule: Shadow Master (Your opponent is in Shadow Form permanently) Offensive Abilities Shadow Mind utilizes a fighting style different from other opponents and bosses. Its main offense are its shadow attacks, and sometimes it also utilizes some unarmed moves of the three factions such as Legion's Spinning Kick, Dynasty's Heavy Punch, and Heralds' Heavy Kick. Shadow Abilities Shadow Mind is the core of shadow energies, therefore it is capable of using various shadow abilities. The cooldown of these abilities will be lowered when Shadow Mind is losing from round to round. *'Dash ' Dashes forward and slashes through the player, ending up behind them. *'Tornado ' Leaps forward while spinning horizontally with a whirl of Shadow energy around it, knocking back the player. *'Blink ' Quickly ducks down and disappears in a flash on the ground, reappearing instantly behind the player. *'Repel ' Strikes forwards with one hand, pushing the player backward with a non-damaging wave of force. *'Eruption ' Raises a hand and summons a pillar of Shadow flame directly below the player. Special Abilities Moves and Perks *'Cannonball ' An agile kick sequence, consisting of 4 attacks. *'Fling ' A precise kick sequence, consisting of 3 attacks. *'Prepared Strike ' First hit to the player during the first 4 seconds of the round deals more damage. *'Discharge ' A chance to reduce the player's Shadow Energy by 100% of its inflicted damage dealt. *'Recharge ' A chance to gain shadow energy equal to a percentage of its attack damage. *'Interference ' A chance to forbid the player to use block for 4 seconds with a hit. *'Time Bomb ' A chance to set a bomb which will detonate for 2 seconds and inflict 100% of Shadow Mind's inflicted damage dealt. Note: Weapon's perks will only apply to the player if hit by Shadow Mind's Weapon Shadow Abilities. Recharge will not work at all because Shadow Mind is already in shadow form, therefore its shadow bar will always remain constant throughout the battle. Quotes *''Are you stronger than Shadow?'' *''Am I right? Are you the one?'' *''You are special.'' *''Take my energy.'' *''I don't know what pain is.'' *''That one was good.'' *''I can be everything.'' *''I can reach everywhere.'' *''Keep fighting!'' Rewards Upon defeat, Shadow Mind fades into shadow energy. It then proceeds to merge with the player, infusing them with its power. The players level up to level 19 after winning this fight, and Chapter VII, Part I will be unlocked. 4 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks. At least one card is a guaranteed Epic, while the rest are either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery perfect fusion (1).jpg perfect fusion (2).jpg perfect fusion (3).jpg perfect fusion (4).jpg perfect fusion (5).jpg perfect fusion (6).jpg perfect fusion (7).jpg perfect fusion (8).jpg perfect fusion (9).jpg perfect fusion (10).jpg perfect fusion (11).jpg perfect fusion (12).jpg perfect fusion (13).jpg perfect fusion (14).jpg perfect fusion (15).jpg perfect fusion (16).jpg perfect fusion (17).jpg perfect fusion (18).jpg perfect fusion (19).jpg perfect fusion (20).jpg perfect fusion (21).jpg perfect fusion (22).jpg perfect fusion (23).jpg perfect fusion (25).jpg perfect fusion (26).jpg perfect fusion (27).jpg perfect fusion (28).jpg perfect fusion (29).jpg perfect fusion (30).jpg perfect fusion (31).jpg perfect fusion (32).jpg perfect fusion (33).jpg perfect fusion (34).jpg perfect fusion (35).jpg perfect fusion (36).jpg perfect fusion (37).jpg perfect fusion (38).jpg perfect fusion (39).jpg perfect fusion (40).jpg perfect fusion (24).jpg|If player loses perfect fusion (41).jpg perfect fusion (42).jpg perfect fusion (43).jpg perfect fusion (44).jpg|If player wins perfect fusion (45).jpg Trivia *Shadow Mind utilizes the Critical Charge buff. Any attacks delivered (punches or kicks) when the charge is active will be either a block-bypassing hit or a guaranteed critical, dealing much higher damage than normal critical hits. **Unlike the usual case with Heralds weapons, Shadow Mind's orbs do not glow when the charge is active. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Bosses Category:Story (SF3)